Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a color filter substrate, a method for manufacturing the color filter substrate, an OLED display panel and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
At present, Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED) panel has advantages of smaller thickness and lightness, active light emission (without back light source), no viewpoint problem, high clarity, high brightness, fast response, low energy consumption, wide range of temperature, strong seismic capacity, low cost and flexible displaying, etc.
Top-emission type organic light-emitting display panel is formed by assembling a color filter substrate with an array substrate having a TFT driving structure. The array substrate includes a lower part of a top-emission type organic light-emitting device. RGB light-emitting material or white organic light-emitting diode may be adopted as the top-emission type organic light-emitting device in light-emitting manner. The color filter substrate comprises a black matrix structure, a color filter layer structure in which at least three filters with different colors are included, and a barrier pad structure for supporting purpose. The filters are disposed separately in regions where the corresponding sub-pixel unit is located, respectively. As a result, when light from a light source passes through the filters with different colors, lights with different colors are generated in the regions where the corresponding sub-pixel unit is located, respectively. Because material for barrier pad generally comprises materials with high elastic recovery rate and high external pressure deformation bearing capacity, for example, negative acryl photoresist material which is also transparent material, optical crosstalk will be occurred among lights from adjacent sub-pixel units in the color filter substrate of the top-emission type organic light-emitting display, which results in occurrence of light mixing, thereby adversely affecting display effect of the organic light-emitting display panel.
Accordingly, it is an urgency to solve the technical problem in the art of how to prevent occurrence of the optical crosstalk among lights from adjacent sub-pixel units, thereby improving a display effect.